The present invention relates generally to oil filter wrenches and more particularly to a self-draining oil filter wrench.
In the remote past, many simple wrenches were devised for removing engine oil filters, but in the immediate past, there has been a general halt to progress in this art with only minor improvements being developed.
Conventional canister type oil filters are generally screwed on to the bottom of internal combustion engines where they are difficult and messy to remove. The mechanic must reach up and remove the filter with a single purpose wrench which allows oil, which may often be quite hot, to splash over the outside of the filter and adjacent structures, and on to the mechanic. In addition, where the filter is positioned at the lowest point in a lubrication system, the removal of the filter not only exposes oil that is in the filter itself but further causes drain of all the oil in the system out through the filter to engine connection.
There has been a long-felt need for a wrench which would be both convenient to use while providing clean draining of the oil both in the filter cartridge as well as in the lubrication system.